We're All Cheaters
by StarStruckPenguinLover
Summary: *I DONT OWN THE COVER. I FOUND IT ONLINE!* Artemis leaned her back up against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She clenched her fists and put her head on her knees. "How could he do this to me?" She thought, her eyes welling up with tears.


Hey! I haven't written a fan fiction before so please bear with me ? I'm also writing this on my phone so I apologize for any errors in grammar and spelling. I saw something like this on Pinterest but for another fandom, Percy Jackson, if you care, and  
/I thought of Wally and Artemis because this seems like something that would happen to them ? so...enjoy!

* * *

Artemis leaned her back up against the door and slowly slid down to the floor. She clenched her fists and put her head on her knees.

 _"How could he do this to me?"_ She thought, her eyes welling up with tears.

" _Everything had been going so well. It felt so right but after this, I don't know how we can keep this going. I don't know how I'll be able to trust him again"_

All of a sudden, there was a BANG on her bedroom door. She knew instantly who it was, before they had even said anything.

"Go awAY WALLY" she started to say, but she ended up shouting the through the door.

"I'm so sorry Artemis," he said quietly through the door. "I didn't think you'd ever find out. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Well you DID, you lying, cheating, bastard. I don't think I'll ever be able tolook at you the same."

"Please don't say that, babe! I want to fix this! Tell me how to fix it! What can I do?" He pleaded with her but he could tell she was serious. His voice broke, "I don't want to lose you. You're too important to me"

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT" Artemis screeched.

"I DON'T KNOW! It just...seemed like a good idea at the time." He sighed, degetedly.

"Obviously, it wasn't" She said coldly. She pushed herself off the floor and stood up. She faced the door and placed her hand on the handle. She yanked it open and stood back as Wally, who had been leaning on the door, fell to the spot where she had just  
/been sitting. He scrambled to his feet and as he looked at her and noticed her wet face, his face crumpled a bit and he took her in his arms.

"Babe, I am so, so sorry. I didn't want this to hurt you. I just thought that I needed a little extra, on the side. I didn't think it would turn out like this. I thought it'd be fine. I promise that I will never, ever do it, ever again. You're all I need  
/and I promise, I'll never cheat or hurt you again."

Artemis, with her head again Wallys chest mumbled out, "Are you sure? I didn't exactly think you'd do this the first time. How do I trust you again?"

Wally thought for a moment. "Next time, you can pick the game. We don't have to playMonopoly ever again. I'm sorry that I cheated. But I didn't think it would help me win! I just didn't want to lose...as badly as I had before" he said hesitantly.  
"And I obviously

wasn't thinking when I stood up. I forgot I had stashed money under my leg."

"You're an idiot." She scoffed as she looked up at his face. Her own face softened as she saw the true sorrow in his face. She sighed and said "I guess I accept your apology. But next time, we're playing Risk." Wally groaned. He wasn't any good at Risk.

"Fine" he said with a small frown on his freckled face. She smiled and reach up to peck him on the lips. He kissed her back and as he thought more about Risk, his frown turned into a pout. She laughed as he let go of her and folded his arms in front of  
/his chest.

"Don't worry," she smirked, " I won't beat you too badly. Now, let's go get dinner. There's a new Thai place across town that I want to try." She stepped around Wally and began to walk down the hall. Wally slowly followed. He didn't say anything as they  
/drove down the highway. He didn't complain as they parked on the street because the parking lot of the restaurant was full and he didn't say "thank you" when the waitress seated them.

Artemis stared at him. " _He doesn't hate Risk this much, does he?"_

Wally began to look over the menu, so Artemis did the same. She figured he would quit pouting soon and they'd go to normal. But she was wrong.

"How can you be mad at me for cheating, when you cheated first" he said softly. Artemis froze.

"What?" She said, her cheeks turning red. She didn't bother to try and deny it. He wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true.

Wally put his menu down ask stared at her, waiting for a response. "You heard me."

* * *

Okay! That's all I got for now. I know it's not long and my writing isn't good but I've had a problem with dialogue in the past and I feel like there's a good amount in this, so I'm proud of that! Leave a review and I'll try to update again soon, if you  
/want me to!


End file.
